Mark me, free me, make me yours
by Yulya18
Summary: Will Graham meets Doctor Hannibal Lecter and starts thinking inappropriate thoughts about blood, murder and sex.
1. First meetings

**MARK ME, FREE ME, MAKE ME YOURS**

* * *

Every moment in his live, Will Graham though, seemed to have brought him to this place and time. To this moment, which should have terrified him and made him fight in order to escape alive, but that in the end only made him arch his back wantonly, offering himself completely to his lover.

His lover.

The psychopath.

The psychiatrist.

The killer.

The artist.

Hannibal Lecter.

The Chesapeake Reaper.

.

.

.

It had all started when Jack Crawford had convinced Will to help during investigations. Well, more like pestered than convinced. Because of his gift and the accompanying nightmares, he was absolutely sure he didn't want to go to crime scenes.

After that, Jack insisted on him seeking professional help in order to keep the nightmares at bay. Will had refused, of course. There was no way a shrink could understand or help him. Besides, he didn't trust that they wouldn't tell Jack every little thing he said. But as before, Jack won again and orchestrated a meeting with a psychiatrist friend of his. That was how Will met Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

To say that he was intrigued, was the understatement of the century. From the moment they met, Will felt an immediate fascination towards the European, which only increased when the older man insisted on him considering their sessions as conversations between friends instead of therapy.

After their first conversations, Hannibal expressed his wish to see Will working. Will wasn't really comfortable with the idea at first but once they were on the latest crime scene, he changed his mind. They were in one of the crime scenes left by the Chesapeake Reaper. A woman was displayed grotesquely on her own bed, with flowers and dirt filling the different orifices made on her body. It was a sight that should have made the doctor turn around and leave, but to Will's surprise and delight, he stayed by his side the whole time. And no matter how much he tried to focus on analyzing the scene, Will couldn't help but feel aroused by the sight and the doctor's proximity.

After that first time, Hannibal always accompanied him to crime scenes. And because of that he was there when Will came face to face with Garret Jacob Hobbs.

The Minnesota Shrike. Another serial killer and cannibal.

In the end, Will killed him, but not before Hobbs killed his own wife and nearly slit his daughter's throat.

And once again, Will had enjoyed it.

He had enjoyed watching the man fall and stare at him, barely conscious. He had been so focused on the man that it had been Hannibal who had to help Abigail or she would have bled to death in that place. He only had eyes for Hobbs. He had the urge to put his hands on his wounds and watch him suffer even more before licking his fingers until there was no more blood left.

By the time the police got to the house, Hobbs was dead and Hannibal took him and Abigail to the hospital. Will was overjoyed that Hannibal had stayed with him through the whole ordeal and later dragged him to see Abigail before taking him to his house to rest. Will had never been there before, se he was equally terrified and excited to be there.

Unfortunately his excitement didn't last long.

.

.

.

A couple of weeks later, Abigail was released from the hospital and even though the FBI wanted to put her in a psychiatric ward, Hannibal intervened and was granted temporary custody, bringing her to his home. And obviously Will wasn't thrilled with this new development. Abigail appeared to have bonded with Hannibal and it looked lile she was trying to do the same with him. But he wasn't falling for that. No matter how nice and amazing she seemed to be, the only person he wanted to bond with was Hannibal.

And that was final.


	2. As the time goes by

**.**

**...**

**.**

**AS THE TIME GOES BY**

.

...

.

By the time Will and Hannibal had known each other for nearly a year, lots of things had changed.

Abigail had been adopted by Hannibal, now living permanently with him and changing her last name from Hobbs to Lecter. Since she couldn't return to school without risking being attacked by her classmates, Hannibal had hired tutors for her. He had also bought her new clothes, make-up, a laptop and anything and everything her heart desired. And in turn, she grew even closer to him than ever before.

That didn't mean that Hannibal and Will didn't have appointments anymore. They still talked in the doctor's office once a week and saw each other on crime scenes, where they spent their time discussing the cases, their lives and Abigail. Hannibal has also continued inviting him for dinner, being always accompanied by Abigail, who never missed the opportunity to be affectionate towards the young agent.

And that night was no different.

"Hi Will!" – the teenager said, getting closer to kiss his cheek.

"Hello, Abigail. How are you today?"

"Great! Almost ready for college. – she was very excited. She had been accepted in Johns Hopkins, wanting to become a surgeon like Hannibal had been in the past. Both him and Hannibal very proud of her.

They continued talking all the way to the kitchen, where Hannibal was putting the final touches to his newest culinary creation.

"This tastes amazing, Hannibal." - since knowing Hannibal, Will had learnt to savor and appreciate food instead of just eat it in record time like he used to.

"Glad to hear it. Abigail insisted on preparing this dish today. It is, after all, a very special occasion. – he confessed, looking at his daughter and smirking. The girl only smiles brightly before taking a sip or her wine.

"I see." – answered the agent, not missing the look that passed between the other two, but no understanding it either.

Until he did.

Will was just about to leave when Abigail hugged him fiercely, making him drop his jacket. And when he went to pick it up, he saw it.

There was blood on Abigail's shoe. Relatively fresh blood.

He didn't say anything and left quickly but couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen and by the time he went to bed he dreamt of the last murder scene he had been at, only this time he wasn't the only one inside the killer's mind. There was also Abigail and, surprisingly, Hannibal. They were laughing while cutting into the body of the latest victim, enjoying the feeling of blood tainting their clothes and separating the organs they wanted to take home with them.

"Happy first kill, baby." – Will heard himself say, smiling at the adolescent and kissing her forehead.

"Thank, daddy." – she replied, arranging the body to her liking before it was discovered by the police.

Will woke up covered in sweat, but with a sense of longing, wishing that the murder scene he has just envisioned hadn't been just a dream.

* * *

The next day, Jack called him. There had been a new murder. And when he saw the way the body had been arranged, he knew.

It was the Chesapeake Ripper's work. But it had been Abigail who had killed that man.

At once, Hannibal's words came to his mind, solidifying his theory.

_'Abigail insisted on making this dish today. It is, after all, a very special occasion.'_

_'Abigail insisted.'_

_'Abigail insisted.'_

_'A special occasion.'_

_'Special.'_ It had been her first kill.

Abigail was a killer.

Hannibal was a killer. And he was the Chesapeake Ripper.

"Do you see something?" – Will had been so distracted he hadn't noticed that Jack was right next to him, waiting for him to tell him his opinion.

Will just looked at him.

He knew what he had to do.


	3. Decisions

**.**

**...**

**.**

**DECISIONS**

.

...

.

That same night, someone knocked on the Lecters door.

The two inhabitants of the house had already retired for the evening, but since Hannibal was a light sleeper, he hurried downstairs to see who it was. He was planning on dealing with that rude, rude person.

_'Or maybe not.'_ He thought as soon as he opened the door.

"Good evening, Will." – he said, no longer bothered by the late hour.

"I need to talk with you." – the agent answered, entering the house and putting his hands in his jacket pockets, checking for the object he had put there before driving to see the Lecters.

"Would you like something to drink?" – asked the doctor, going straight to the kitchen.

They were now positioned face to face, with only the kitchen counter between them.

Will didn't answer, only showed him a file before dropping it on the counter.

"New case?"

"You tell me." – the agent replied, completely serious.

Hannibal opened the file, knowing what was in there beforehand. Will had to admit that even though he may have looked composed, he was trembling on the inside. He needed to play his cards right if he wanted to get out of there alive and, even more, if he wanted to get what he most desired.

"I see." – Hannibal closed the file, staring at Will the whole time.

Will crossed the room until he was standing in front of the other, looking at him as if asking him to pay attention to his actions while taking out the object he brought in his pocket.

It was a knife.

He tried to touch Hannibal's hand, but the older of the two didn't seem to budge.

"Trust me, Hannibal." – Will whispered huskily.

When the other complied, Will put the knife in his hand and brought it to his own neck, making a cut that made him moan with ecstasy when he felt the blood flowing and staining his clothes.

"Will…"

"Shhh…" – Will made him drop the knife and put his hand on the back of the psychiatrist's neck, bringing his face closer to his own neck. – "Lick me, Hannibal."

The man didn't have to be told twice. Instantly, he started to lick, bite and suck the younger man's neck, hugging his waist in order to bring him as close to him as possible.

"Yes… yes, Hanni… oh, God harder… harder…" - moaned Will, feeling alive and free for the first time in his life.

Both were getting harder by the second, rocking against the other and running their hands over the other's hair, back and buttocks. When Will tried to untie Hannibal's robe, the other stopped kissing him, earning a groan of disappointment from the agent.

"Let's go upstairs." – was the only explanation the older man gave him, grabbing his hand to take him to his bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, they started attacking each other. Hannibal brought him against his own body and crushed him against the wall, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist and attacking his neck with renewed vigor. Will didn't stay idle, moaning and rubbing his groin against Hannibal's abdomen while hugging the other's neck.

Hannibal wanted to take the other's clothes but grew frustrated when he couldn't, so in the end he carried the agent to the bed and threw him carelessly, getting on top of him and attacking his lips again.

Both men started biting each other while fighting to take their clothes off. Once they were finally naked, Hannibal continued biting Will's body wherever he could reach. The young agent could only moan and arch his back, wanting more and offering all of him in exchange.

"Is this what you really want, Will?" – asked the psychiatrist, looking at him from his position near his hips.

"Yes… take me, my sweet monster." – Will pleaded. – "Make me yours." – Hannibal couldn't deny that he was ecstatic with having Will underneath him, like he had wanted since they met. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Are you sure? You can still have an out."

Will only wrapped one of his legs around the other's waist and rolled on the bed, ending on top of Hannibal with one leg on each side of his waist.

"I've never wanted anything more in my whole life." – he assured him, rubbing his ass on the other's cock.

After that, there were no more words.

All that could be heard were moans, screams, skin slapping skin and promises of forever.

Later that night, Hannibal was on his back with Will resting peacefully on his chest. He had to admit he hadn't seen this coming, but as he continued stroking his lover's back, he agreed he couldn't be happier.

"Will you teach me?" – Will asked suddenly, getting closer to his lover and kissing his chest lovingly. Hannibal knew exactly what kind of lessons Will wanted.

"It'll be my pleasure, my love." – he promised before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Abigail went to the kitchen, she was astounded by two things. First, Hannibal wasn't there and he was always the first one to get up and start making breakfast. Second, Will's jacket was on the floor and next to it was a bloody knife. She realized it was Will's knife.

She picked it up, grinning.

Her other father was finally home.


End file.
